


To the Rescue

by toastedside



Series: Peter Parker and Morgan Stark Adventure [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastedside/pseuds/toastedside
Summary: “I am fine, I just need to let this all out,” Peter said between gritted teeth, at least that was what Ned had assumed. “What class do we have after this?”“Chemistry.”“Shit.”“Yeah, shit.” Ned rolled his eyes. “Really, dude, you should’ve gone home. I can call my mom.”“Ned, I’m fine.”Ned massaged his temple at Peter’s answer. This dude is clearly not fine and anyone healthy wouldn’t have spent twenty minutes puking in the toilet. Ned paced around quietly, trying to come up with solution for this problem.





	To the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I hope you guys have a great day.

Ned tried his best and failing spectacularly to hold back a grimace as another sound of Peter puking behind the door echoed throughout the empty bathroom. He took a sharp breath, holding his breath as best as he could so he wouldn’t accidentally breathe the scent of a mixture of sweat and puke that filled the whole bathroom.

Ned knocked on the door gently. “Pete, you sure you don’t want me to call May?”

“No!” Peter answered almost immediately before coughing and, what Ned caught from his very normal hearing, puked again. “She’s in the middle of seminar, alright? It’s a once in a life time opportunity, I don’t want to blow it!”

Ned sighed again as he pulled out his phone and immediately texted MJ.  

**Ned Leeds  
** _well, i found out why may wont answer her phone. she’s in mid seminar._

MJ typed the answer immediately.

**MJ  
** _Welp. Now we know why. Has he stop puking?_

**Ned Leeds  
** _nope._

Ned frowned again as he leaned to the bathroom stalls, scrolling through his phone trying to make up some solution. Peter hadn’t come out from the toilet but at least he had gone quiet now and not puking again. He had noticed that Peter went all grey and pale since lunch period and complained about a growing migraine and funny feeling growing at the pit of his stomach.

What seemingly like a calm pause come to an end when Ned heard Peter puked again. He stiffened a little, obviously worried about his friend that hadn’t stop puking in the last twenty minutes. MJ is waiting outside with her phone trying to contact May, but every effort seemingly come in vain.

“Dude, you sure you alright? I can call my mom to pick you up and drop you at your apartment,” Ned offered. He glanced to the watch wrapped around his wrist. If Peter won’t stop puking in next ten minutes, they’ll be late for Chemistry.

“I am fine, I just need to let this all out,” Peter said between gritted teeth, at least that was what Ned had assumed. “What class do we have after this?”

“Chemistry.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah, _shit_.” Ned rolled his eyes. “Really, dude, you should’ve gone home. I can call my mom.”

“Ned, I’m _fine_.”

Ned massaged his temple at Peter’s answer. This dude is clearly not fine and anyone healthy wouldn’t have spent twenty minutes puking in the toilet. Ned paced around quietly, trying to come up with solution for this problem.

“You know, Ned? I know that food in the cafeteria is not the best, but I never know they are this _bad_ to the point I have to let out all my breakfast and lunch,” Peter joked half-heartedly, desperately trying to ease Ned’s worry as his enhanced sense can picked up Ned’s quiet footsteps.

If anything, his joke made Ned’s concern rocket sky high. Peter definitely had food poisoning; how can he be so blind? He frantically texted MJ outside, reporting to her what Peter had said and his suspicion about the cause behind Peter’s sudden bad health condition.

His phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket and Ned quickly grabbed to see.

**MJ  
** _Uh, yeah, I think Peter definitely get food poisoning. Do you know any of his guardian listed on his emergency number beside May?_

Ned frowned at the text. No, he didn’t know any other Peter’s legal guardian. He knew Ben, but he passed away when they were younger. All he knew that Peter lives together with his aunt only.

And then, as if a light bulb suddenly shines beside his head, Ned snapped his fingers.

**Ned Leeds  
** _we can call tony stark._

**MJ  
** _What? Have you gone mad? I mean, I know Peter’s relationship with him and whatnot. But do you even have his number?_

**Ned Leeds  
** _i do he made me saved his number in case of emergency_

[ **Ned Leeds** _sent a contact_ ]

_go call him, i’ll check on peter_

**MJ  
** _Will he even answer an unknown number?_

**Ned Leeds  
** _its his personal number so i think the probability is high_

MJ texted three minutes later to tell him that the mission is all done and they only have to wait for the whole thing to rolled out. Peter came out from the toilet not so long after he texted MJ a thumb up emoji as a respond, stumble upon his own feet looking sweaty and pale.

Ned offered him a hand to guide Peter to walk out the toilet and Peter silently comply. MJ still waiting outside and quickly helped Ned to walk Peter to their next class. The whole travel from the toilet to the classroom was quiet, none of them talking and Peter was grateful for that he while failed to notice the reassuring and satisfied smile Ned and MJ shared with each other.

 

* * *

 

Peter blinked again, trying to shift his focus from his growing migraine to the talking Mr. Harrington in front of his classroom. He was explaining about whatever material they will have to learn in order to pass from this classroom that Peter had no interest for. Not that he disliked Chemistry, in fact, it’s one of his favorite subjects. But the massive migraine and funny, knotted feeling in his stomach won’t fade away and it’s very, _very_ distracting.

Peter had spent at least twenty-something minutes puking for God’s sake. Wasn’t that enough to ease his pain?

Ned gave him a worried look throughout the whole period and it made Peter feel more and more conscious about his problem. He remembered eating sandwich he grabbed from the cafeteria, not the best one he ever ate, but definitely wouldn’t imagine to be the worst of all. MJ constantly shifting her focus between Mr. Harrington and him, as if she was checking on him. In normal occasion, Peter would freak out to have MJ constantly checking on him. But now he couldn’t help but feel annoyed.

He’s fine, okay? Fine!

Peter silently groaned to his palm, pressing his head to his palm and hope it would take his migraine away. Migraine is a bitch, that’s for sure, and even more painful than normal headache. Any slightest movement he made would make it haywire and twice painful than necessary. He considered to just raised his hand and asked if he can see the school nurse, but the thought of having every pair of eyes in this room staring at him is enough to make him pulling back his thought.

Mr. Harrington was about to open his mouth to say something when he got interrupted by a knock on the door. The whole classroom went silent immediately, waiting for him to reveal whoever person behind the door that interrupted their classroom. Mr. Harrington opened the door and visibly stunned.

“Is this Peter’s class? Peter Parker? I’m here to pick him up.”

Peter’s head shoot up immediately at the familiar voice and quickly regretted it as his migraine screamed to him. The whole classroom shared a look with each other, murmuring about the familiar voice. To whomever that voice belonged, they couldn’t really tell since whoever that person might be was blocked by the door.

“Sir?”

“Oh, yes, I’m sorry,” Mr. Harrington cleared his throat. He looked bashful about getting caught visibly stunned by that person’s presence. He turned his shoulders to face the classroom, raised his hand to silencing the whole classroom. Mr. Harrington frowned as soon as his eyes landed on Peter only to watch him grey and pale and clearly not in a good shape. “Pete, your... _guardian_ is here to pick you up.”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows and face palmed as something suddenly click behind his head. God, it couldn’t be. No. He can’t be here.

The whole class let out a collective gasp as the owner of the voice came into the classroom. There, in all his glory, Tony Stark walked to their classroom and rushed to help Peter stand up from his chair. Everyone’s eyes followed their movement and soon whispers broke between them.

“God, Parker wasn’t lying about his internship?”

“It’s understandable, though. Dude’s a genius.”

“Do you think he’s the unknown son that the internet been talking about?”

“Shit! I think he’s his son that the internet talking about.”

“How the fuck he knows Tony Stark?”

“I think the internet was right.”

“He’s the son!”

They weren’t exactly subtle, and the noises made Peter’s migraine worse. He doesn’t need his enhance hearing to picked up every word and he believed Tony caught some of them judging from his face trying to hold back a grin. Mr. Harrington tried his best and failed to silence the classroom. However, Tony Stark, did in one movement by removing his iconic sunglasses.

Tony glanced at the whole classroom before he opened his mouth and said, “Yeah, yeah. I know you guys are surprised and all. But my kid over here is sick and I’m asking every one of you to keep your voices low.”

A chorus of sorry was all Tony need before he wrapped his hand around Peter’s shoulders and walked out the classroom. Mr. Harrington apologized multiple times about his students’ behavior that Tony impatiently dismissed with his best effort to still look friendly.

“Peter, next time you’re not feeling well please let your teacher know instead of sit at the back of the classroom trying not to get noticed,” Mr. Harrington offered him a smile, which is weird in Peter’s honest opinion. “Speed recovery, Pete.”

“Listen to your teacher, kid,” Tony said in a tone that would made Peter elbowed him and rolled his eyes at the same time if he weren’t so drained from puking.

“Thanks, Mr. Harrington.”

They walked together through the not so empty hallway, earning eyes staring at them as they walked pass by. Peter found it both hilarious and overwhelming, since never in his life he would ever dream to become the center of attention at his own school. Let alone walking together with Tony Stark holding him. He caught multiple people pulled out their phones and not so subtly trying to take pictures. If it weren’t for Tony’s gentle and reassuring squeeze, he thought he wouldn’t make it out alive.

Happy waited for them outside and quickly opened the door for him. Peter mumbled a thanks, but came out almost like an incoherent mumble. Tony sat next to him, made FRIDAY running a throughout scan for Peter as the car drove out from the school.

“You have food poisoning, kid,” Tony frowned at the result that FRIDAY echoed earlier. “Jesus. What did they even serve at school cafeteria nowadays? It’s ridiculous.”

“I ate a sandwich that tasted weird,” Peter answered honestly.

“Yeah, next time something tasted weird, you spit it out.” Tony clicked his sunglasses before folded it and slipped it into his pocket, sighing as he opened his hand to invite Peter into his embrace.

Peter wordlessly came into Tony’s embrace and let out a sigh as soon as Tony engulfed him in his embrace. Tony’s fingers found their way to Peter’s damp curls and let out a silent complain about how sweaty he is before stroking his head in comforting manner that lulled Peter to his sleep.

Right before he almost fell into his sleep, Peter’s eyes suddenly open wide.

“Tony?” Peter’s voice filled with panic, he frantically tried to get out from Tony’s embrace. “I think I’m gonna –”

The word _puke again_ never made it as Peter already let out all his stomach fluid into Tony’s expensive pants and shoes, stained all over his expensive car. Tony yelled at Happy to make a quick stop and placed comforting circles on Peter’s back as he puked all over him.

It’s going to be a hell of a long ride to Med Bay.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on tumblr @toastedside!
> 
> Q: What should I write next?


End file.
